


Surprisingly Normal

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't know why I have so much Luffy and flowers shit but I guess this is a thing.<br/>Based on this comic: http://askdadan.tumblr.com/post/129244051561/wh-what-makes-you-think-the-brats-would-do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprisingly Normal

Those brats did nothing but cause problems. Their only real contribution that they’ve ever made was that they brought back massive amounts of meat for them, but even then most of it went toward stuffing their gluttonous faces rather than her and her men. It was really lucky that they were monsters like their grandfather or else there wouldn’t be enough meat for them to sustain them.

Though on the other hand, it they were normal kids she could have scared some respect into them and they would be back at the hut and doing chores like she had told them to do and not run around like the little terrors they were. Lord knew where the hell they were now. It was the same thing every morning, she’d give them chores to do, they’d laugh and take off like bats out of hell into the woods to be someone else’s problem.

She didn’t mind the fact that they went else were to wreak their havoc, it was less for her to deal with. What she did mind was the fact that at least one of them came back all bloodied and bruised and it then became her problem to deal with. Not to mention wrapping wounds on any of them, especially Luffy, was like giving a cat a bath. Those damn brats needed to be more careful out there.

When they got back today, she was going to give them a piece of her mind. No more free rides for those brats. They were going to start pulling their weight around here and that was final. She was done having to deal with the daily beatings they seemed to take. They were going to do their damn chores whether they liked it or not.

The familiar sound of a metal pipe being tossed carelessly onto her hardwood floors echoed through her ears, followed by hushed scolding. It seemed as though those brats thought they were going to just sneak in and avoid getting yelled at. Well they had another thing coming.

She had only stood up, when the sound of someone running in flipflops filled the hut. She could only assume that this was going to be Luffy telling her that one of them had been mangled in some way. It wasn’t even surprising any more. She was going to take a guess and say it was either a bear, tiger, or alligator. That seemed to be one of the more common cause.

The boy burst into the room, coming to a grinding halt when he saw her. But it wasn’t an expression of guilt, or regret that he was caught as it was more often than not. This time it seemed to one of childish excitement and pride. Around the corner, she could see his two brothers watching and seemingly completely unscathed. The same couldn’t be said about Luffy, who looked like he had ran through every damn bush on his way from Grey Terminal. Didn’t change the dumb expression on his face.

And what the hell was in his hands? Was it… a flower crown? It was probably something that Makino had given to him. He was always yelling about being king of the pirates. She probably made it for him because what’s a king without his crown. He was probably overjoyed that she gave it to him and was coming to show it off to anyone and everyone.

“We made this for you.” He said, his voice equally as stupidly happy as his face. When she looked over to the corner in which the other two were hiding, they saw and pulled back behind the wall to become completely hidden. Suspicious. The stunned expression on her face morphed into one of her better stern and annoyed faces. It kept grown men in line, hopefully it’d gain the respect needed to order these brats around too.

Regardless, she snatched it away from the boy in front of her. Despite it being given to her, Luffy seemed surprised that she had taken it. Lord knows the thing was probably rigged to do something horrible to her, or both of them. There were probably bees in it or something.

“G-Give me that! If you have time to fool around then you have time for chores!” She scolded. Like always, the scolding seemed to fall on deaf ears as the seven year old child seemed completely unfazed by her orders. She wasn’t even sure why she bothered to try anymore.

And then one of the few people he vaguely listened to chimed in as he peeked around the corner slightly.

“Psst! Hurry up, Luffy!” Sabo instructed in a hushed yell, as if she were deaf or something. Those brats had better not think that they were just going to get away with it this time. She was going to make them listen if it was the last thing she did!

“Shishishi! Okay bye!” Luffy practically sung, probably intentionally giving her that stupid smile that was probably more concentrated sunlight than actual smile that he probably thought he could use to get out of any trouble he was in.

“H-hey, get back here you brat!” She yelled after the child who was already long gone. Stupid brats. Her stern and mildly annoyed expression had morphed into one of pure irritation. “Tch. They never listen!”

She didn’t even know why she bothered trying anymore. They were equally as bad as Garp and were as equally stressful to get to do really anything. There was no way she could turn those brats into marines. They were equally as pigheaded as the old fart that ditched them there with her.

She might as well look over the flower crown and see what horrible things were probably in it. She went over it a couple times, just to make sure that she hadn’t missed anything. But it didn’t really seem like there was anything wrong with it. It just looked like your average flower crown. It was more stem and leaves than actual flowers, and there were a few spots in some of the stems probably due to the brats’ less than gentle touch. But the small blue, red, and yellow flowers were beautiful.

Her lips curled in a bit as she bite back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Those stupid brats really did like her. Out of all the gifts that she could have gotten from them, this was by far the best. She could just feel the care that had been put into making it and it made it really hard for her not to cry.

She was in such a good mood, that she was willing to turn a blind eye to the chaos that had begun as soon as Luffy realized that his hat hadn’t been on his head like he had previously thought, and begun to turn the house upside down in an effort to find it.

That whole incident would be disregarded in favour of her going into her room and putting it with the other gifts the boys had given her. They were very few, but she still had the combined three gifts that they had given to her in the short time all three of them were there. There was a beetle, a bottle of booze that had been stolen from her but played off as a gift that he had stolen from elsewhere, and a handful of wild flowers.

Her collection of gifts were odd, but they had been given to her from those stupid brats that had been ruining her life and any hope that she had of silence in her life. The flower crown had joined the other gifts in a box she had kept all of them in. She couldn’t have them knowing that it meant a lot to her, or else the brats would just take advantage of her getting soft.

The commotion seemed to have calmed down, and she could only fear the damage that had been done and what she would see once she opened that door. There’d be no doubt that this meant only more work for her and the bandits, but this was just simply part of her life now. Those stupid brats had no doubt run off to go do whatever it was they were doing before they had had the idea to make her a stupid touching gift. That’d no doubt be another mess for her to deal with.

But none the less, even with all the chaos and work and stress that the three of them had caused her in so short a time, she couldn’t bring herself to hate them. And that’s what probably pissed her off the most.


End file.
